


Somebody Else

by Cat_Moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Halloween, Psychological Horror, Self-Hatred, Spooky, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, especially at Halloween. It can always be worse.





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Magic,' at [](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/)**spooktoberchallenge**  
This is a weird one. I have no idea where it came from. Well, no, I sorta do...

“I wanna be someone else, I wanna be someone else, I wanna be someone else, I wanna be someone else...” It's my prayer every night. After I brush my teeth and change into my pajamas, I lay me down to sleep and pray.

“I wanna be someone else, I wanna be someone else, I wanna be someone else, I wanna be someone else...” I pray this until I fall into an exhausted sleep.

This time is different, though. I shouldn't have prayed on Halloween, but I didn't pay the day any mind. Every day is the same as the other, after all. The marking of time just another day to survive. So the next morning begins business as usual: wake up, force myself to get out of bed, force myself to face the day. My cat is looking at me strangely, but he's a cat, and who knows why they do what they do. My voice sounds different when I say good morning to him, deeper and scratchy like I'm getting a cold. I hope I'm not getting a cold. That's all I need. It never ends. I wish it would end.

My body feels weird when I drag myself out of bed. Heavier, and it doesn't want to obey me. Well, that part's not new. My body hates me even more than I do. This is way different though. Don't tell me I have another new symptom. It never ends. That's all I need. I never get a break. I look down at my hands, and they look weird. The nails are long. That's kinda nice, I've never been able to grow them out. They're filthy though, black the way my toenails get when I drop something on them. I try to shake the grogginess from my head, but it's hard to think. Why did my hands change overnight?

I have to work extra hard to drag my body out of bed. I stumble into the bathroom, my gut churning the way it always does almost every second of the day when I'm awake. Then I look into the mirror. I hate looking into the mirror, but I'm compelled to, by some instinct that's telling me this isn't the normal 'wrong.' This is beyond that.

For a moment I stare, not comprehending what I'm seeing. Then my heart leaps into my chest, and I spare a second to wonder if I'm having a heart attack. There is something horrible going on. There is a face looking back at me...

But it's not my face.

This face is wrinkled like a prune. Skin sags down in clumps, gray and leathery. Black eyes stare out at me defiantly. I may be ugly, but I've never been _this_ grotesque. Brittle white hair sticks out everywhere, reminding me of a cartoon of someone who's gotten a jolt of electricity. Those eyes... they are not my eyes. And then it hits me. I realize my prayer has come true.

I'm somebody else.

**End**.


End file.
